Tea and Secrets
by xPensiero
Summary: The war is over the Avatar's gang is together in peace. With no more training or work, what kind of passionate situations will the characters get themselves into? Yaoi/Slash. Kaatang/Zutara/Zukka.
1. Chapter 1

Notes  
This takes place following the war. The world is at peace, and Zuko is Firelord.

The entire story is written in first person, however from different character's POVs.

The name before the paragraph is the POV it is being told from. I did this to give an idea of the character's thoughts. M for later chapters! Slash! Enjoy. :)

I'll add another chapter or two that I have written if I see that people like it. So if you do--REVIEW!

Disclaimer  
I own nothing!

Chapter One

Katara  
A mixture of bright sunlight on a Sunday morning and the fact that I felt watched caused my eyelids to flutter open suddenly. As fuzzy sleepiness faded from my eyes, I squinted to see my observer--Aang. As I noticed his glance, he quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep that the others were immersed in. I sighed quietly. For now, I'd let it go. But eventually, Aang would have to understand that it just wasn't going to work. _I'm with Zuko now_. I thought. _Aang just has to get that into his head_!

Aang  
_Oops. Katara caught me staring--again. And by the look on her face, she wasn't happy about it. _i sighed. Suddenly, a pang of anger and jealously ran through my body. _Wait_, I thought. _This isn't fair. She shouldn't even be mad. We kissed at the invasion and on the day if Zuko's coronation. Why should I have to suffer and watch those two together!? I deserve her anyway. I love her! Zuko has spent years hunting us and trying to kill us for the god's sake! _I clenched my teeth angrily and decided if take my anger out on a poor tree with some training.

Sokka  
Loud cracks from outside the window startled me out of my much needed sleep. Well, it was much needed to me, anyway. I growled in annoyance and wedged my head between my pillow and my mat to get the sound of Aang's training out if my ears. What was he training for anyway? The war was over!

Zuko  
I smirked slightly at Sokka's misfortune. What a dweeb. Though I have to admit, it was kinda cute the way he got annoyed with everyone-more his reactions when he did.... My slight smirk morphed into a goofy smile. Wait what was I thinking? Sokka? Cute? I shuddered at what I hoped was just a temporary stupid thought and turned my attention to Katara.

Toph  
I woke quickly and fully rested from last night's sleep. Yawning, I headed out of the quaint cottage the gaang shared in Ba Sing Se, yelling a goodbye behind me. It was nice to finally be on good terms with my parents and to be able to visit them freely.

Katara  
As Toph walked out the door, The group said goodbye. I smoothly grasped Zuko's hand, intertwining his fingers with my own. Getting his attention, he turned his face to mine. His golden eyes seemed distant. They lacked the admiration and even longing they usually held when he looked into my eyes. I decided he just must be tired, and as I had with Aang, let it go. "Tea?" I asked him. He said not a word, but began to lead me out the door, headed toward The Jasmine Dragon, his distant eyes seeming to look back to something in the cottage.

Zuko  
Another rather mundane day with Katara. Not to say that she wasn't pretty or sweet...but she was just rather...dull. As we arrived at the tea shop, we sat quietly. Iroh strolled to the booth in which we, the unhappy couple sat, (or maybe it was just me) and he asked in a jolly voice what he could get us. I ordered my plain tea in the plain booth in the plain teashop with my plain girlfriend.

Aang  
_Well now what am I to do?_ I thought to myself angrily. Katara was off with Zuko. Ugh. Zuko. Toph, finally on good terms, was always with her parents. Sokka was sleeping, as usual. The end of the war had really made him lazy, that was for sure Ceasing beating the life out of the tree, I slumped down against it. _That's it. When Katara is back, I have to talk to her about this, _I thought boldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. ):

Notes: Remember to review if you like what you read, and I will put up more chapters very quickly! :)

Also, please don't kill me for the way I ended this chapter. I have another written ad ready to go up. I just need to make sure it'll be read. :3

Chapter Two

Sokka  
Finally hearing the end of the stupid tree being beaten to death, I opened my eyes, noticing no one was left in the cottage. Yawning, I decided five more minutes wouldn't hurt....

Katara  
As Zuko and I waited for our tea, I tried to start up some conversation with him-- resorting even to making comments about the weather. But he seemed uncooperative and unwilling. Finally, I gave up and reached for his hands across the table, giving them a squeeze. Was it my imagination...or did he seem to...wince?

Zuko  
More than anything, I just wished Katara would stop talking. I really wasn't up for conversation. And as she took my hands from across the table, I wanted nothing more than to pull them away. I winced when she gave them a squeeze, and as her piercing blue eyes looked into mine, I couldn't hold her stare. I looked down to see a cup of plain tea set in front of me, and then one in front of Katara. I took a sip of mine, wrinkling my nose at the plain taste. As I looked over at Katara, she was sipping her cup contently. The tea was just like Katara. Plain. Average. And she seemed content with it. Frustrated, I began putting everything in my tea that happened to be sitting on the table. Honey, lemon, sugar, cinnamon, you name it. Katara raised an eyebrow at me as I tasted my concoction. I found it to be messy, bold, and a little weird. But most of all, it was different. I smiled and wondered, slightly guiltily, what Sokka was doing.

Aang  
Still slumped against the rough bark of the now mangled tree, I could finally see Katara and Zuko in the distance. "About time..." I fumed. And they were holding hands. Wonderful. I thought spitefully. As they began to approach, I airbended myself up into a standing position. "Hey, Katara?" can we talk?"

Katara  
Oh man...Aang wanted to talk. This can't be good. "Yeah, sure, Aang. " I replied sweetly, forcing a smile. I glanced at Zuko. "Um, I'll just be inside?" Zuko said in reply, jerking his thumb towards the door like a nervous hitchhiker. What was his problem?

Zuko  
I started to walk in the direction of the the cottage. Realizing Sokka was inside, I got more and more tense. By the time I had reached the door, I was a nervous wreck, and I had no idea why. What is wrong with me? I muttered under my breath. As I walked through the door, I heard loud snoring. I looked down to see Sokka lying on his back drooling. His limbs were sprawled out at random positions, and his pillow was positioned halfway on his head. I snorted out a laugh. Upon my appearance, the young warrior rolled over, letting out a tired, half asleep groan. I couldn't help it. I smiled. "Awwwww..." I said, barely audibly. My muscled relaxed from their tense state into a more lethargic one.

Aang  
"What so you need to talk to me about Aang?" Katara asked me in a voice that told me she already had a clue. "Well...do you think we could go somewhere more...private?" I asked her with all the calmness I able to manage. "Well...can't we just-" Katara began. I interrupted her with a soft plea. "Katara. Please?" she finally nodded, and we headed out toward the more forested part of the great city.

Katara  
Why does he need it to be so private? I wondered to myself silently. What if..oh no...what if he tries to...kiss me or something? I shrugged, hoping for the best.

Zuko  
I smiled, still watching the young water tribe warrior. I never noticed how good looking he was...a slender, muscled body..defined, sharp, features. Before I realized what I was doing, I was walking over to him...


End file.
